Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Banditti of Verduga * Able Stack Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = During a raging storm the Two-Gun Kid sets up camp for the night, the Two-Gun rushes for cover when a herd of stampeding cattle runs through his camp, trampling all of his gear. While going through the wreckage he finds that his saddle has been trampled beyond repair. He is suddenly confronted by a rancher named Jim Dodge and his men who accuse the Two-Gun Kid of being one of Cass Badger's hired men. When they draw on him the Two-Gun Kid is a faster draw and easily disarms Jim and demands payment for his wrecked gear. Jim gives him the saddle off his own horse and after the Kid is chastised for his shooting first and asking questions later from Jim's daughter Mary he rides on his way. Soon the Two-Gun Kid arrives in the town of Sundown not far away and is annoyed that there was an inn not very far away. When he pulls in some men recognize the saddle as one owned by Jim Dodge and ask the Kid where he got it. The Kid tells them to mind their own business they insist and draw guns, but the Two-Gun Kid mows them down. The sheriff arrives on the scene and tells the Kid that these men belong to Cass Badger and explains how both men claim to own the same range and that Dodge has the deed to the land but has kept it hidden. Taking the saddle, Two-Gun Kid goes to his room in the saloon and is surprised to find Cass Badger in his room. Badger offers the Two-Gun Kid a job, but the Kid refuses and stops Badger before he can shoot him with a gun under hidden up his sleeve. The Kid beats Badger senseless and then spots Mary trying to sneak out with the saddle and stops her. Going after her he runs into Jim who reveals that he hid the deed to his land in the saddle that he gave to the Two-Gun Kid. Going outside the Two-Gun Kid finds Badger and his men waiting and guns them all down and then parts company with Jim and his daughter. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cass Badger Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis3 = When an old friend Marshall dies, Kid Colt comes to aid his surviving daughter and son, Marsha and Randy Marshal. who are being harassed by a man named Colby who wants to buy their land. Kid Colt sends Colby on his way and then bids them farewell, but decides to stick around the area in case Colby decides to return to cause the kids trouble. Camping out for the night, Kid Colt is awoken by his horse Steel and goes looking around for whoever happens to be nearby. The local sheriff gets the drop on him, as Colby tipped him off that Kid Colt was in the area. Kid Colt is taken prisoner but as he is being brought to the town jail, Randy Marshal intervenes and orders the sheriff at gun point to let the Kid go. When Kid Colt is freed, Colby panics and flee. Kid Colt chases after Colby but arrives too late to stop him and founds him dead from a snake bite to the neck by a rattler. The next morning Kid Colt returns to the Marshal ranch and tells the kids that they won't be bothered by the likes of Colby anymore. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Colby Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Killer's Moon! | Synopsis4 = In Aspen County a nester woman is frightened when she spots an Ute Native American at her window. Rushing outside with a gun she watches helplessly as the Ute warriors run off with her cattle. The warning then goes out to others that the Ute have left their reservation painted for war. That night the Two-Gun Kid camps out for the night he is suddenly attacked by the Ute warriors and confronted by their leader Totonka orders his men to bind the Kid and eliminate him in revenge for being treated poorly by white men in the past. The Two-Gun Kid calls Totonka a coward for not facing him one to one and Totonka accepts the challenge. The two battle by knife, but the Two-Gun Kid easily wins but spares Totonka's life. He then asks the Ute leader about the white men who betrayed the Utes and learns that the Indian Agent in charge of their reservation promised them cattle to feed themselves but have been given little as he reaps profit from the beef given to him by the government. The Kid promises to solve the problem and goes to the Indian Agent office and watches as the agent, Link Farnum in the company of known outlaws. He secretly follows after them and watches as they make an illegal sale of cattle meant for the Ute. Before the Kid can do anything a rattle snake spooks his horse Cyclone and he is discovered. Before they can shoot the Kid, he rolls over the side of a cliff only being grazed across the brow with a bullet, knocking him out until down. When he comes around, the Kid wakes up and gets the Ute and leads them on an attack on Farnum's cattle run. When the locals get involved the Two-Gun Kid stops the battle and tells them how Farnum was selling the cattle and leaving the Ute to starve. Farnum pulls his gun on the Two-Gun Kid, but the Kid shoots him down and reveals the money Farnum was paid for the illegal sale of the cattle. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Link Farnum Other Characters: * * ** Totanka Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}